Pharmaceuticals may be used for many purposes. Example usages include pain relief, treatment of a medical condition, treatment of an addiction, and other purposes. These pharmaceuticals may also have a variety of side effects. Examples side effects include liver damage and drowsiness. Conditional release pharmaceuticals in the bloodstream may alleviate some of these side effects. For example, time-released pharmaceuticals have been used extensively. Also, implanted pain-relief devices may administer drugs when a patient presses a button in response to pain. More recently, digital technologies have been employed to target the release of the pharmaceutical into the blood stream. For example, radio frequency (RF) fields have been used to activate anti-cancer drugs only in the area of the body that the drug is needed. The drug is contained in lipid-polymer hybrid nanoparticles that react to the magnetic field generated by the radio frequency signals.